


A Rainy Night's Tryst

by Scythe_Song



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Sirius Black, House-Elf Abuse (Harry Potter), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sex Magic, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Song/pseuds/Scythe_Song
Summary: When a mysterious visitor arrives at his dorm, Harry learns a valuable lesson in self-discovery.





	A Rainy Night's Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DadIWriteGayPorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/gifts).



A Rainy Night’s Tryst: A Sirius x Harry Smut fic.   
For: DadIWriteGayPorn Happy Holidays!

 

The moon danced across the waters around Hogwarts, mottled by the falling tears of the sky. All of the hall were quiet on this night, the students fast asleep. All except for Harry. His mind weighed heavily the thoughts of burden. He must save the school -no, the world from Voldemort’s ambitions. He had his steadfast friends at his side, but the thought of them getting killed...no. It was simply too much at times. The boy gave a deep sigh and reclined further in his bed, listening to the thrum of the rain. He had nearly succumbed to slumber, when he heard a sort of scratching at the door. Curious, he slid from his bed and trudged to the door. 

“Hello? Who's there?” Harry asked with a yawn.

No sooner had he inquired when a large, ebon canine loped in, pushing Harry aside. After the initial surprise, Harry’s eyes lit up with recognition. He rushed over to the canine, who had sprawled out under the blanket, leaving only his head visible. Harry could barely contain his excitement. His smile beamed from ear to ear.

“Sirius! What on Earth are you doing here?”

The dog transformed into a handsome man with a glint in his eyes. Still beneath the warm quilts, he replied, 

“I was in the neighborhood and thought you could use some company.”.

A sly smile crept upon Sirius’s features. 

“Well, yes I could. If you don’t mind listening to me worry.” 

“Not at all, my dear boy. I’ve even brought you a gift.”

Sirius chuckled as he teasingly slid the quilts down, revealing his toned, naked body. A belt and satchel hung loosely around his succulent thighs. Harry was taken aback upon seeing him exposed like this, needing to adjust his britches ever so slightly. Sirius rose to his feet, approaching the boy.

“Let’s get those clothes off. No sense in getting them dirty and wrinkled.”

Harry was hesitant, but couldn’t deny the growing fire in his loins. He cautiously disrobed for the older man, marveling at his chiseled body, and he, his boyish charm. Harry blushed an exquisite hue, embarrassed by his lack of experience. He began to fidget,  
“But, I’ve never done anything like this before…”

Sirius rested his rain-chilled hand of the lad’s shoulder, at once reassuring him and enforcing a slightly domineering pressure.

He grinned, “Experience is the best teacher, my boy. Now, class is in session! Kneel before your teacher.”

His sultry tones made Harry melt. He immediately obeyed his master’s command, gazing readily into his eyes. 

“Heh heh, An eager student. It doesn’t earn you any extra points, but I know how you can…” He motioned to his rising flesh wand. 

“But, what would I even do with such a thing?” 

“Why, it’s just like casting a spell! You simply have to stick it in your mouth and say the words with your tongue.” 

Harry explored Sirius’s throbbing member, his virgin tongue clumsily dragged along the glistening length. Sirius slowly stroked the boy’s hair, showing his approval. Suddenly, he gripped the follicles, hilting himself in Harry’s throat. Harry felt like he could barely breathe, but knew that this was pleasing to his impromptu professor. The older man kept pace to ensure his pupil’s ability to draw breath. Sirius’s breathing quickened. He grunted,

“Ngh, Ah yes...such a good student. Now, for your reward!”

He pulled away from Harry’s mouth and blew his load all over the boy’s face. Harry choked on a bit of the hot seed, but decided that the flavor was pleasant enough to swallow.

“*cough cough* That was...different, but in a good way. I think I enjoy this.” 

“Oh, well, that was just the beginning, Harry. My, you’ve gotten a bit dirty. We ought to remedy that.” 

Sirius stepped back with a tantalizingly, seductive grin. Harry trembled with anticipation as to what his virile teacher would do next. He grasped his member, pulling back the prepuce, and warm, golden liquid sprung forth. Harry was confused, but oh so aroused. Why did this feel so right? The lad could feel his erection dripping with a mysterious liquid of its own. Harry couldn’t help but stroke himself, enjoying the warmth trickling down his kneeling form. He was surprised to have his hair firmly grasped. Sirius looked him in the eyes and scolded him after he had finished,

“Ah-ah, you get your release when I say you do.”.

He yanked his hair, gave him a deep, passionate kiss, then pushed the boy onto the bed. Sirius slowly climbed above the bed, his rigid cock dangling above Harry. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a fine wand. With a swish and a flick, he uttered,

“Ludibrio Lubricatae!”

In moments, Harry’s bum was glistening with enchanted moisture. 

“What are you going to do now?” 

“I’m about to teach you your most important lesson. A lesson in pleasure.”

“Please do! I don’t think I can wait much longer!”

Sirius gently flipped Harry so that his soft, pink bum faced his throbbing cock. He ever so softly pressed his tip to the puckered entrance. The thought of being his first made Sirius want to take him right then and there, but he knew that it had to be done with patience. He prodded the boy’s entrance with the utmost care, allowing Harry to adjust to these new feelings and sensations. Harry’s breath hitched. He was in awe of how much euphoria this teasing was bringing him, as well as the slight burn of his unexplored territory receiving attention. He loved ho daintily his partner’s hand cupped his boyhood. A stroke here, a light squeeze there, had him nearly undone. Sirius picked up on this, and ceased his fondling. 

“Are you ready to progress?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!”

“Just relax and enjoy what you are about to experience.”

Harry’s new-found confidence was met with a burst of pleasure, tinged with the slightest amount of pain. First, he slid in the tip, allowing time for Harry to adjust. After he was certain of his comfort, he cautiously pushed in inch by inch until he had sheathed himself in the boy’s ass. Harry gasped with delight. Sirius gently thrusted at a slow, almost teasing motion. Harry moaned with glee as his nerve endings rejoiced. The pace quickened, just like their hearts in perfect synchronization. Their very essence sending shockwaves through their bodies. His hand grasped Harry’s dripping penis and rubbed it vigorously. Pressure built as their primal songs of love and ecstasy filled the air. Harry came first, seed erupting from his no longer virgin wand. The force of the boy’s orgasm led Sirius to find his own. 

They both fell onto the bed, panting. For a long while, they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Harry regained his senses enough to speak, although still out of breath. Bewildered, he managed to whisper,

“That was… incredible… I never thought that I could feel anything like that.”

Sirius was proud to have taught him so valuable a lesson. .  
He scruffed the boy’s head, sighing deeply. 

“With experience, you will learn so much more. I will always be here to teach you.”

“Thank you, Sirius! I hope our next meeting will be just as exciting.” 

“In due time, my boy…”

 

Sirius returned to his canine form, and quietly barked a farewell. Harry fell into a deep slumber, filled with pleasant dreams. He awoke to the glaring eyes of a familiar House Elf. Startled, Harry began to mumble a greeting, but was abruptly cut off.

“Look at all the mess that Dobby has to clean up! Dobby is very cross with Master Potter!”

Harry giggled, fond memories washing over him. He eagerly awaited his Professor’s next lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic to help spread holiday cheer. Enjoy!


End file.
